


Open

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, discussions about cheating, lydia just wants her friends to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tells Kira about hooking up with Stiles and Malia. Lydia offers some valuable advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> This is, so far, my favorite part.

Scott knew he’d be able to avoid Stiles and Malia for maybe an hour the next day.

Their school wasn't exactly tiny, but it wasn't huge either; they were going to cross paths eventually. But he still needed time to think about what had happened. He hadn't touched anyone, hadn't even touched himself (at least, not in the company of other people; what happened when he got home was an entirely different matter) but...it still felt like cheating. He hadn't wanted to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to run his hands up Malia's strong thighs, wanted to tangle his fingers in Stiles' hair and kiss him deep as he fell apart. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

He wasn't sure if he was in love with Kira, but he cared for her deeply, at least. She didn't deserve to have it kept from her.

He knew that this could very well be the end of them. But she deserved to know all the same.

\---

He sought out Kira at her locker the second he got into the building, and told her.

When he was done, Kira stared him down for a few moments, turned on her heel, and left without a word.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day.

\---

Kira wasn’t angry.

Well, no, that wasn’t entirely true. She was mad that Scott had hooked up with Stiles and Malia without telling her first. But she wasn’t mad about the hookup itself--which was strange.

Her first period that day was Trig. Kira was usually really good at math, and even in a bad mood could excel at it, but when the teacher noted the fact that she’d multiplied 8x4 wrong, she knew she was more affected by Scott’s admission than she thought.

Lydia noticed too.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Lydia whisper-asked her when the teacher was preoccupied with another student. “This isn’t like you.”

“It’s a long story,” Kira whispered, and Lydia raised her eyebrows at her, waiting. “Scott hooked up with Stiles and Malia last night,” she conceded. Lydia suddenly looked mutinous, and Kira wanted to reassure her, tell her that it was okay.

Lydia watched the teacher carefully, and when the woman’s back was properly turned, she grabbed Kira’s head and, as discreetly as possible, shoved it down onto her arms, which were resting on her desk.

“Kira, are you okay?” She heard Lydia ask lightly, letting her lift her head from the desk just as the teacher turned to look at them.

“Kira?” the woman asked, concerned. Lydia sent her a meaningful look.

“I--I don’t really feel well,” she lied weakly, putting her head back down slowly. “I think I need to go to the nurse.”

“I’ll bring her,” Lydia offered quickly. “I’m done with the work anyway.”

As soon as they were out of eyesight, Lydia grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the nearest ladies’ room.

“Okay, spill,” she ordered, crossing her arms. “Scott cheated on you?”

“No, no!” Kira replied quickly, then hesitated. “Well, I mean, sorta.”

Lydia’s eyebrows rose. “He _sorta_ cheated. How do you sort of cheat?”

Kira sighed. “We’ve kind of...done things before. Together. Like, all four of us. And it was okay, when it was all of us together, but last night…”

“Scott hooked up with them without telling you,” Lydia finished.

“I feel like I’m overreacting,” Kira admitted. “He didn’t even do anything. He said he just watched, and I believe him. But I can’t shake the feeling that he still kinda cheated.”

“Because he still kinda did,” Lydia insisted, taking Kira’s hands in hers. “It doesn’t matter that it happened in the past, you guys are together and he did something with other people without discussing it with you first. That’s kind of the definition of cheating.”

“The weirdest thing is that I don’t care that he hooked up with them. I’m not really angry about that. I like Scott a lot, but I like them too. And it’s like…” Kira frowned, trying to find the right words. “It’s like, I don’t feel bad that they like each other too?”

“Have you talked to Scott about this?”

“No,” she replied, “How do I even tell him? ‘Hey it’s totally cool that you want to hook up with your best friend and his girlfriend, oh, by the way, I want to hook up with them too!’”

Lydia laughed. “You realize open relationships are a thing, right? Scott and Stiles have been friends forever. Malia cares about the rules of human society about as much as an actual coyote does. And you’re not exactly horrified that your boyfriend is interested in other people. If anyone could make it work, it’s you guys.”

The gears started turning in Kira’s head. “You really think so?”

“What I really think is that you need to talk to Scott. And the two of you need to talk to Stiles and Malia.” Lydia offered her a smile. “And if you need someone to talk to, I’m a text away.”

With that, she left Kira to think.

Kira wasn’t really a jealous person, but she never considered herself the kind of person who would be okay with sharing. The thought of dating someone who was sleeping with other people wasn’t something she ever thought she’d be okay with, but this was _Stiles and Malia_. It was different.

It was like a light bulb went off in her head. She wanted this. Or at least...she wanted to try.

Lydia was right; the four of them needed to talk. She’d let Scott stew a little bit, since she was legitimately upset with him. She’d find him when school let out. After lunch, she skipped health (the only class this semester that she shared with Scott), got into her car, and left the campus.

Stiles and Malia both had a free period after lunch and, both being 18 and therefore immune to truancy, they liked to go out for food. Their usual place was a little burger stand about five minutes from the school that sold the curly fries that were Stiles’ favorite, and was willing to undercook Malia’s burgers as much as she liked.

They’d claimed a cozy, private corner booth to eat and cuddle up in, and both looked thunderstruck to see her striding purposefully up to them.

“Uh...hey Kira,” Stiles greeted her, pulling himself away from his girlfriend slightly as Kira sat semi-across from them.

“Scott told me what happened last night,” she responded bluntly, stealing one of his fries as she let them digest the information.

She’d heard the phrase “deer in headlights” before, but she had never seen the expression play out in real life until now. Stiles and Malia glanced at each other nervously, wide-eyed, before Stiles began to stammer.

“Kira, he didn’t--we asked him to stay. He didn’t even _do_ anything--”

“I’m not mad,” she cut him off, her hands up. “Well, I am mad that he didn’t tell me _before_ it happened, but I’m not really mad that you hooked up.”

Malia frowned. “So...what does that mean?”

“I don’t know yet,” Kira told her, truthfully. “I need to talk to Scott. But then I think we all need to sit down and have a conversation. If I call and ask you to come over to my house tonight, will you guys be available?”

They looked at each other again. Malia nodded.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “We’ll be there.”

\---

Scott got the text right as he left his last class.

_come to my house after you get off work? not breaking up w/you but we need to talk_

\---

Her parents’ cars weren’t in the driveway when Scott got there, which made him both relieved and more nervous than ever. She wasn’t breaking up with him but they needed to talk. What did that even mean? He didn’t think she was the kind of girl to lie about that just to get him to see her face to face. Was she mad at him? Was she about to tell him she didn’t care enough about him to be mad? He honestly didn’t know what to expect.

She’d changed into a pair of soft-looking sweatpants and a sweater, and had her hair tied up loose and messy. She looked beautiful, and Scott prayed that he hadn’t fucked things up with her too badly.

“Hey,” she greeted with a small smile. “I’m glad you came.”

“I’ll always come when you ask me to,” he replied with a shrug and returned the smile. She stepped aside to let him in.

She led him to the living room, where something was paused on the TV. There was a mass of blankets heaped on the couch that she pushed aside to give them room to sit. His hands shook slightly as he sat next to her (though very carefully not too close), and she reached out to steady them.

“Relax,” she told him. “I’m really not breaking up with you.” She took her hand away and took a deep breath. “I’m upset that that happened without being told. But I’m not angry with you for hooking up with them.”

His head jerked up so he could meet her eyes. That wasn’t what he was expecting her to say.

“I had a talk with Lydia today,” she continued, fingers playing with the hem of her sweater. “I told her what happened. What’s been happening. I needed someone to talk to who wasn’t involved but also wouldn’t be an asshole about it.”

Scott tried to be upset about it, but to be honest, he probably would have gone to Lydia himself, so he just nodded and let her continue.

“She said this kind of thing, what we’re doing, it’s not uncommon. It made me think. What if we could make it work?”

“Make what work?” Scott was, like, 80% sure he knew what she was about to suggest, but he didn’t dare let himself believe it until the words came out of her mouth.

“Us,” she said bluntly, looking determined. “The four of us. I know you’re attracted to them. So am I. And I think they feel the same way. So what if we just...had an agreement? Between the four of us, it’s okay if stuff happens.”

“Can we do that?” Scott asked. The concept had occurred to him before, but not outside of fantasy and wouldn’t-it-be-awesome-if. He’d never actually considered trying it in real life.

“With other people, maybe not. But with Stiles and Malia? I think we can.”

Scott took a few moments to get used to the idea. “So we’d be...all dating each other? Just hooking up?”

“That, we all need to talk about together.” Kira reached over and took his hand again. “Whatever happens, I think, I’m still with you. As long as you’re with me.”

He squeezed her fingers. “I’m with you.” She leaned over and pecked him on the lips, then bounced up to get her phone from the coffee table.

“I’m gonna invite them over,” she said, tapping out a message. “Is that okay?” he nodded, and she pressed send with a flourish and a grin.

\---

“So you’re saying you...want us all to get together?” Stiles asked.

He and Malia were curled up together on the loveseat with one of Kira’s blankets thrown over them, with Kira and Scott still on the couch. Kira was happy for the distance, to be honest.

“We’re saying that if you’re okay with it, we could just, you know, have an agreement,” Kira said. Scott slipped his hand into hers. “That if something happened between two or three of us, that it’s okay. But just within the four of us.”

“Any two?” Malia asked, staring heatedly at Kira.

She blushed. “Both willing...yeah.”

Stiles and Malia turned to look at each other. “I’ve brought it up before,” Malia said softly. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“Oh, I want,” Stiles insisted, his cheeks turning red. He turned back to Scott and Kira. “I just...this isn’t gonna screw us up, right? If things don’t work out, it won’t be weird?”

“If any of us changes their mind at any time, it ends,” Scott said. “I’m still dating Kira and you’re still dating Malia. And we’re all still friends. This thing? It’s just casual.”

“And if we want that to change in any way in the future, we’ll discuss it then,” Kira finished.

Stiles was silent for a few moments, thinking, then turned to his girlfriend and said, “I’m in if you are.”

Malia grinned. “Then we’re in.” She kissed his cheek and turned to Kira and Scott. “Tonight, though, I’m in the mood for movies. I had like two hours of math homework.”

As Kira readied Netflix, they all settled in and got comfortable, kicking off shoes and rearranging blankets.

It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come bother me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
